Hogwarts kitchens
The Hogwarts Kitchens is a room located in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is where all the food for Hogwarts students and staff is prepared. House-elves inhabit this room and are responsible for preparing meals. Location The kitchen is located directly under the Great Hall, down the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff Basement. Entry The school kitchens are accessible by going through a door in the entrance hall and taking the stairs downwards. Downstairs, in a broad stone basement corridor, brightly lit and decorated with food-themed paintings, one can tickle a pear on a painting of a bowl of fruit. The pear will giggle and turn into a large green door handle, revealing the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens. History Helga Hufflepuff brought the house-elves in to work so that they could avoid being abused;J.K. Rowling PotterCast Interview - "Yeah, it's a complicated issue. I would say that Hufflepuff gave — Hufflepuff did what was the most moral thing to do at that time, and we are talking about over a thousand years ago. So that would be to give them good conditions of work." she also created many of the recipes used to this day at Hogwarts . In the 1988–1989 school year, Jacob's sibling and Jae Kim served detention in the kitchens. In 1992, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore decided, upon the rescue of Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets, that the students of Hogwarts needed a feast. Hence, he sent Minerva McGonagall to the kitchens to persuade the house-elves to hold such a banquet. Two years later, Hermione Granger discovered the kitchens, and although initially she attempted to convince the house-elves employed there to accept pay and holidays, upon seeing Dobby, she instead brought her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to visit Dobby. The next year, Fred and George Weasley brought tons of snacks from the kitchens to the Gryffindor Common Room after the Gryffindor Quidditch team won the cup. The rest of the House were amazed at this accomplishment; however, as long as the students were kind and polite to them, the house-elves of the kitchens were more than glad to give away the food to them. In 1996 Harry ordered Kreacher to work in the kitchens, after he inherited him from Sirius Black. In the final battle against Voldemort and his forces, Kreacher led the house-elves into battle from the kitchens. Looks The kitchen is a gigantic, high-ceilinged room with five tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall above; they are also in the exact same position. There are large quantities of pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, presumably on counter-tops or stoves, and a large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door. Function All of the meals served at Hogwarts are prepared in the kitchen by the Hogwarts house-elves. The five tables in the kitchen were magically linked to the tables in the Great Hall, and dishes placed upon the tables would be transported to their counterparts in the Great Hall. During the Triwizard Tournament there were a few changes made to the kitchen system. The addition of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students demanded a greater variety of dishes to better suit foreign tastes. In addition, during the Yule Ball, dining was accomplished through guests selecting their meal choices through menus. Inhabitants Over a hundred house-elves worked in the Hogwarts's kitchens. *Hogwarts house-elves *Pitts *Dobby *Winky *Kreacher Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Cocinas de Hogwarts fr:Cuisines de Poudlard ru:Кухня Хогвартса pl:Kuchnia Hogwartu pt-br:Cozinhas de Hogwarts Kitchen